


By Your Side.

by kwondaengdaeng



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: komuhodu, nyangbin, tbh idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwondaengdaeng/pseuds/kwondaengdaeng
Summary: If only we could go back to the beginning





	By Your Side.

**Author's Note:**

> Another multi chapter drabble sorta fic because why not

“Donghanie!” 

Donghan lets out a soft yelp when he feels something, or more like someone pounced on him from the back, strangling him in the process while wrapping his arms around Donghan’s neck, a fluffy white bunny plushie that was tight in the grip of the person hangs over the latter’s shoulder

“Yes Hyunbin?” The blonde gently removes Hyunbin’s death grip on his neck before turning himself around to face the other who was on his hands and knees and staring at Donghan with his puppy eyes.

“Jelly! Jelly!” Hyunbin grabs Donghan’s sleeves excitedly and tugs on them hard, pulling the fabric back and forth hard as Donghan prays that he won’t accidentally rip one of his favourite T-shirts apart.

The blonde calmly pries Hyunbin’s grabbing fingers away from his precious T-shirt and holds them together in his big warm ones. 

“Okay, we can get jelly at the convenience store if you want.” The blonde lets out a gentle smile and Hyunbin grins back, his eyes curving into little crescents. Crescents that lights Donghan’s world up, he wasn’t sure why he ever thought of forsaking something as precious as that.

“Yay jelly! Quick Quick shoes!” The younger rushes to his feet. He settles the bunny plush on the marble flooring beside him before grabbing his black Converse sneakers from the ruby teak shoe rack before plopping himself on the floor and clumsily trying to put his shoes on, whining when his feet doesn’t fit into the shoes. 

“Donghan! Hngh!” 

Donghan lets out a soft sigh as he kneels beside Hyunbin and gently removes the stuck shoe from his right foot and slips it back on properly once again. 

“Hyunbinie, I bought you new shoes why don’t you wear them instead? You can’t tie these on your own...” Donghan lets out another sigh as he laced the older’s shoes and tied them into a tight bow before putting on the other side and doing the same.

“Look at these, I bought them for over a year and you barely wore them.” Said blonde pulled a pair of Adidas Stan Smith in green with velcro straps and threw them on the floor a little too hard, unable to hide the pent up frustration that accumulated over time. 

Hyunbin jumped at Donghan’s sudden hostility, his lower lip trembled as he pulled his knees to his chest while hugging himself tight. 

Donghan ruffles his hair, an exasperated sigh escapes his lips once again.

“Hyunbinie, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to vent my anger...” The younger tried to reach out for Hyunbin but the boy just flinched, refusing to accept the former’s touch. 

“Hyunbinnie likes the shoes with the ribbons...” Donghan barely caught it but he heard Hyunbin’s small voice.

The boy was staring blankly at his shoes and it made Donghan’s heart clench as he cupped the older’s face with his huge right hand. 

_Has Hyunbin’s face always been this small?_

He didn’t mean to scare the boy like that. It’s becoming harder and harder to curb his anger, his patience was running thin, he was getting tired.

“I’ll buy you more shoes with ribbons then okay.” Donghan whispers weakly, putting the pair of Stan Smith back onto the shoe rack.

The pout on Hyunbin’s lips left as quick as it came, his eyes turning into adorable crescents once more as he cheered a soft “yay!” while shaking his fists in the air.

The blonde then disappears into the room to grab two hoodies and pulled a black one over Hyunbin’s head before tugging the boy’s long arms through the arm holes. He pulls the other navy blue one over himself and puts on his own shoes before taking Hyunbin’s hand, the right one that wasn’t holding on tightly wrapped around the bunny plush, and leading him out of the house, not forgetting to lock the door behind them.

Hyunbin skips along the walkway, a silly grin plastered on his face as Donghan navigates their way to the convenience store, never once letting go of the older’s hand. 

A warm comforting heat welcomes the duo the moment they stepped into the store. Hyunbin drags Donghan all the way to snack shelves, his bunny plush bouncing up and down along with him in his grip. He excitedly points at the yoghurt jelly that he wanted and Donghan sweeps a few packets off the shelf and into the basket that he had grabbed on the way into the store. 

They were about to make payment when Donghan noticed that Hyunbin’s face was all flushed from the heat in the convenience store, especially since the boy was wrapped in a woolen hoodie. The blonde mentally cursed knowing well that Hyunbin couldn’t take the heat well, but he couldn’t remove the hoodie either since the older didn’t take the cold well either and it was pretty cold outside. 

Well they could both use some ice cream right now. It’s been awhile since Donghan spoiled Hyunbin and himself. And ice cream date wouldn’t hurt…

“Hyunbin ah, choose an ice cream. Donghanie will buy it for you.” 

The boy’s eyes lit up as he scanned the freezer, his eyebrows knitted into a concentrated frown and his upper teeth lightly biting on his lower lip. 

Donghan always thought Hyunbin’s focus was breathtaking, it was as though everything was frozen in time. 

“Fishy!” The younger of the two snaps out of his reverie as Hyunbin waves the packet of bungeo-ppang in his right hand. 

The end of his lips slowly curves upwards, the older has always been so predictable. 

_Some things just never change._

They paid for their purchases and Donghan seats Hyunbin in front the long table set up in the corner of the convenience store for their patrons to comfortably have a quick bite. He tears open the beige plastic wrapping of the bungeo-ppang and hands the boy the frozen ice cream treat that was wrapped in a fish shaped waffle. 

“Eat slowly.” Donghan reminds the older as he licks his lemon flavoured popsicle, a satisfied expression briefly grazing his features. 

Having and ice cold treat in spring was always ideal, with the weather not as cold as winter yet not as hot as summer.

The older giggles as he bites into his bungeo-ppang before trying to shove it into his bunny plush’s mouth, only to be quickly stopped by Donghan who boldly claimed that the plush would get sick if it were to consume the cold treat. 

The blonde really didn’t want to have to wash the plush, remembering the time Hyunbin fed the plush with creamed soup and dirtying the plush. He vaguely remembers how Hyunbin wailed like he was getting abused and getting scratched several times while trying to wrestle it out of the older’s grip to launder it. 

Hyunbin pouts a little, giving his bunny plush a sympathetic look, pitying the toy for not being able to enjoy the bungeo-ppang with him. 

Prying his gaze away from the plush, he shoves the ice cream front of Donghan’s face this time, for the latter to take a bite. That was Hyunbin’s habit, always wanting to share whatever he had with everyone else.

_Yup, some things just never change._

“Yummy?” Donghan reaches into his pocket for some tissues to wipe Hyunbin’s red bean creamed stained lips as the boy nodded, lifting his left curled fist to his left eye and rubs it sleepily, stifling a yawn. 

The boy cuddles his bunny plush close to his chest as he leans his head on Donghan’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering open and shut as he struggled to stay awake.

“Let’s go home.”

“We go home? Hyunbinie tired...”

“Yes let’s go home.” The blonde kneels on the floor, signalling for Hyunbin to get on his back as he piggybacked the older carefully like he was holding his entire world in his arms.

The bunny plush dangles over Donghan’s shoulder as Hyunbin’s long arms wrapped themselves around the younger’s neck, burying his head in the latter’s neck for warmth. 

_If only everything didn't change…_


End file.
